User blog:Sclera1/Bunnie Rabbot
In the fictional comic universe of Sonic the Hedgehog, Bunnie Rabbot is a cyborg (half robot) rabbit with a thick Southern accent, who featured prominently in the Sonic animated series, Sonic the Hedgehog. Bunnie is one of the "Freedom Fighters" combatting Dr. Robotnik. Bunnie is often the fearless or reckless one, honest to herself and to others, and is very loyal, especially to her friend Sally Acorn. Appearance Bunnie is a golden anthropomorphic rabbit with blond hair and green eyes. She is partially roboticized: everything from the hips down, and her left arm and shoulder. Her early set of parts were primitive, as was Dr. Robotnik's technology; a later upgrade gave a more 'natural' shape. Stories Bunnie first appeared in issue the story "Rabbot Deployment" in issue #3 of the original Archie comic series of Sonic the Hedgehog. Although she had been put into one of Dr. Robotnik's roboticization machines, Sonic and company pulled her out half way through the process: one arm, everything from the hips down, and certain internal organs were replaced with cybernetics. It was after that she joined the "Freedom Fighters." Although not part of the original team, she has not left since the first year. In "Bunnie's Nightmare" (Sonic #37), Robotnik capitalized on her fears of becoming fully roboticized; using a hologram device, she convinced herself and others that a microdot in her roboticized body had activated, and was slowly finishing the job. It turned out to be a bad dream (hence the story's title). In "Rage Against the Machine" (Sonic #39), Sonic proposed that he let himself get roboticized, while wearing a neural overload device, so he would retain his free will but gain the powers of roboticization. Bunnie strongly disagreed with the plan, more so than the other Freedom Fighters. However, before he can enact it, Nack the Weasel knocks him out, and Robotnik roboticizes him with the neural overload device to aid her. Bunnie must take her fully-roboticized, better-seasoned friend one-on-one; this story was resolved in the Sonic 'Mecha Madness' special. In "Enemy Mine" (Sonic #95), Bunnie co-starred with Sonic, but the story did not suit her strengths, being a story about deception and mystery. In "Bat Fight!" (Sonic #116), she had her own story: an eight-page 'duel' in versus Rouge. Although the fight started when Rouge mistook Bunnie for a swat-bot, the duel stayed personal as the two duked it out in a ruins. In "Dust Bunnie" (Sonic #119), Bunnie had a solo adventure versus the Sand Crew, an enemy that had not been seen for nearly five years. In addition, in the free sample comic Archie gives away to promote the Sonic comic, Sonic and Bunnie are in a noir-styled setting as they infiltrate a 'seedy dive'. This comic is also found in Sonic Super Special #15. Video Game apperences She, along with the other Freddom Fighters, are shown on walls in Sonic Spinball Recent changes In the Sonic Special comic, "Girls Rule," Bunnie was upgraded from her SatAM design with a more modern-looking, stronger set of cybernetics, including abilities such as flight. This upgrade was necessary as her immune system finally caught up with Robotnik's technology, and attempted to reject her; the 'upgrade' made her body symbiotic with the cybernetics, so now nothing short of an extreme plot device can remove it. This was also the point where she fully accepted her half-robotic nature; before then, she dreamed of becoming 'normal' again, and continuing with her original life's dream to be a hairdresser. In the Archie Comics, she was until recently deeply in love with Antoine D'Coolette. Their breakup was later revealed to be due to Antoine D'Coolette being replaced with an imposter who did not love Bunnie, but Bunnie is unaware of this, and believes that her Antoine no longer loves her. This has resulted in her becoming more reckless and emotional, both in combat and in love, and has given her severe bouts of depression. Anti-Bunnie In Sonic #151, we finally meet the Anti-Mobius version of Bunnie. Similar to the other evil counterparts like Patch and Evil Sonic, Anti-Bunnie looks like Bunnie Rabbot; but she wears black clothes with studded armbands and belts, and is not roboticized. Since their version of Dr. Robotnik, named Julius Kintobor is good, he hasn't been going around roboticizing people; so there was no opportunity for Anti-Bunnie to get partially roboticized like Bunnie Rabbot. This may explain why Anti-Bunnie has not appeared with the Anti-Freedom Fighters before; Bunnie Rabbot's roboticization is why she joined the Freedom Fighters on Mobius-Prime, so this would not be a factor on Anti-Mobius. In her appearance, Anti-Bunnie says she was dating Evil Sonic while he was seeing other girls behind her back, which is likely why she's joined his former comrades who also want revenge. Stats *First Appearance: Sonic The Hedgehog #3 *Real Name: Bunnie Rabbot *Skills: Hairdressing; martial arts; metalworking (Sonic #26). *Powers: Enhanced cybernetic strength; armor and toughness; stretching limbs; flight (after Sonic Special 'Girls Rule'). Rabbot Rabbot Category:Blog posts Category:Sonic the Hedgehog blog posts